


Shopping District

by solkissed



Series: solkissed's idea bank [6]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkissed/pseuds/solkissed
Summary: "Hello," a young man with peach hair greets. "Welcome to Violet. May I help you?"
Series: solkissed's idea bank [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781689
Kudos: 4





	Shopping District

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by kino wanting to own flower shop, violet by pentagon, and petal by victon

"Ah, hyung, can we go by somewhere?" Seungyoun asks as he looks at his phone. Seungwoo's head tilts and he shrugs. Seungyoun puts his phone in his pocket, "We won't be long, just need to get something."

They arrive at a quaint flower shop in the shopping district. The soft ring from the bell above the door caught the attention of the person attending to some flowers.

"Hello," a young man with peach hair greets. "Welcome to Violet. May I help you?"

Seungyoun greets back with a smile before he looks around. "Uh, I'm here for Hyunggu," he turns back to who he assumes is an employee, "is he in?"

"Oh, Hyunggu is..." The employee turns his gaze to the front window and across the street. Seungyoun and Seungwoo follow his gaze, the younger snorts. "He should be coming back in a few." They all watch Hyunggu holding a paper bag to his chest as he laughed with a tall, tan, stranger - likely a store employee. Hyunggu bows gracefully before turning towards the flower shop. When he arrives, he almost bumps into Seungwoo.

"Sorry," Hyunggu looks up and notices Seungyoun. "Hyung, you didn't text me you'd be coming early." He makes his way towards the counter to put down the paper bag and turning to the employee. "Seungsik-hyung, I'm going just going to get something in the back." Hyunggu doesn't wait for a reply before going to the door behind the counter. The store employee, Seungsik, removes his gardening gloves and goes place the paper bag on a shelf behind the counter.  
"I'm sorry, we don't have seats to offer you-"

"Oh no, it's fine. We'll just have a look around." Seungsik nods and goes back to the daisies he was tending to. a song plays softly in the background which Seungyoun recognizes. He makes small talk with Seungwoo as they wait. Between their chatting, the soft music playing, and the air conditioning humming, it took a while before they noticed a different sound. A sweet voice joining in some parts of the song.

On the other side of the shop, Seungsik sings along with the chorus. Hyunggu was really proud of this song, his own self-made song. It was only a demo with his own voice but when he had Seungsik listen to it, the elder complimented him and asked him to add it to the playlist they use for the shop.


End file.
